Under the Green Light
by Chelle-Lynn
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Entry for Fandom for Premies fundraiser. Cedric runs into Cho at the Quidditch World Cup, just as the Death Eaters arrive on scene. Will it sprout feelings between them?


Under the Green Light

By: Chelle-Lynn

_A Note: I know this fundraiser was born from the Twilight fandom, but when I asked Ayden what fandom I should contribute, she suggested I write something involving something pre-Edward... that is, Edward before he was killed by Voldemort. That's right. Cedric Diggory. I picked up Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire to get some inspiration, and this is what I came up with. Enjoy. _

He stood, watching the celebrations go on around him and wondering which he should join. He spotted a head of long, black hair and smiled. He took a step and stumbled as something, or rather someone, slammed into his back.

"Ho, Diggory! Was that a magnificent match or what?"

"Oof, Smith... geroff me!" Cedric muttered as he shouldered his fellow Hufflepuff to the ground. Zacharias Smith blinked stupidly for a moment, then his face broke into a fierce grin and he jumped up, excited. "It was an epic match though." Cedric agreed. "I reckon the Bulgarian team isn't too happy with Krum right now."

"Eh... who cares! Everyone knows he's a better seeker. Lynch followed him around the whole game! Maybe you could take a few tips from Krum so we can beat Gryffindor again," the younger boy shouted, punching Cedric in the shoulder.

Cedric rolled his eyes and wiped his shoulder, as if to sweep away some dirt. "I'd much rather get the snitch fair and square, rather than having the other seeker fall off his broom because of a bunch of dementors..." he muttered.

"You should make your way to the Irish camp, Diggory! They really know how to throw a party," hiccuped Zacharias, not pretending to pay attention to Cedric.

Cedric laughed softly. "Looks like they've given you a run for your money. Why don't you find your tent and try to sober up, eh?"

"Are you bonkers? The party has just begun!" Zacharias shouted, throwing his hands up in the air and stumbling slightly.

Cedric shook his head, amused at the antics of his housemate. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a another flash of black hair. Turning quickly, he eyes search the crowd for the girl, but she had disappeared. "Erm... I'm going to..." he started, turning back towards Zacharias, only to find the younger boy giggling at a group of Irishmen celebrating in the valley. Shaking his head, he walked off without another word.

The crowd was dense and clearly having a good time celebrating Ireland's win. The leprechaun mascots were weaving between the tents, tossing their gold around with glee. Children were racing around on their toy broomsticks—the kind he begged his father to get him as a kid. He smiled faintly; the things he would have done to get to go to the Quidditch Cup at their age... Then again, he could probably appreciate it more now that he was actually playing on an organized team, rather than with the makeshift teams he'd participate in with the Weasleys, or with his friends when he went to visit.

He heard some bangs behind him and whirled around to see a couple of wizards shooting sparks out of their wands—green, of course. He glanced around and smiled faintly as he noted the aurors walking among the party-goers inconspicuously. No doubt they were working overtime, along with the rest of the Ministry, to keep the crowd under control and the muggles unaware.

An eerie green light covered the area just then, and a hush came over the crowd. The world seemed to stand still for a moment, suspended in time as people processed what they were seeing. The moment shattered in an instant as a high-pitched scream filled the air and chaos took over.

Cedric, who had been preoccupied searching the crowd for that flash of black hair, turned to find the source of the commotion. His eyes slowly raised and reflected the green light in the sky. The image of a skull, with a snake slithering out of its mouth, hung high above the trees. Mothers grabbed their young children off their broomsticks and ran away from the scene, seeming desperate to get away from the unsettling sight.

"Oi! Let me go!" Cedric heard a girl cry to his left. Turning slowly, he saw a man pulling a girl with long, shiny black hair away from the woods.

"You'll leave this place if you know what's good for you," the man warned, dropping her arm and rushing off to join the crowd. The girl stumbled and fell to the ground.

Cedric rushed over and knelt next to her, making a more imposing obstacle to the people running madly around the misshapen tents. "Are you alright?" he asked, pulling out his wand and visually checking for any apparent injuries.

The girl looked up at him with sharp brown eyes and a quick retort on her tongue, but as they made eye contact, she bit her lip and her eyes softened. "You're Cedric Diggory," she said simply.

Shaking his head slightly in amusement, he grasped her elbow and pulled her to her feet. "Well, you can't be too hurt if you can remember my name," he said simply. "Let's get someplace safe."

The girl nodded and looked down at his wand. "But you're not of age yet..." she muttered.

He raised his eyebrow in challenge, but continued without a word. He led her in opposition of the crowd, towards the trees that everyone ran from. They would have a better source of cover there than in and around the valley that people were fleeing into. Once they broke the boundary of the forest, he sought the densest patch of trees and quickly led them there, keeping his wand ahead of him all the while.

Once they settled into a well-protected position, her eyes darted around frantically, seeking out the tiniest movement among the trees. Satisfied that they were safe, she sat on a fallen log and sighed. "What's going on out there?" she whispered.

Cedric's eyes darted towards the sky, where the light from the mark could still be seen through the branches. "I'm guessing that sign up there wasn't shot up by Ireland's fans." He looked back down at her. "You never did answer me, Cho."

Her eyes widened just the slightest amount. "How did you..."

He laughed softly. "You don't think I'd forget the name and face of the girl who beat me to the snitch, do you?"

Cho's eyes sparkled and she smiled. "Silly me, what was I thinking? Quidditch players have heads that swell like balloons, and prides hurt far too easily by defeat."

"That would go for you as well, wouldn't it?" he teased, nudging her shoulder with his own.

She laughed softly. "Naturally. I'm just good at keeping it in check when I'm not on the field."

"Quidditch does bring out a whole other side to us, doesn't it?" he mused, then shook his head. "You're rather good at deflecting the point, Cho."

"Yes, well..." She cleared her throat softly, twisting her hands in her lap nervously. "I'm fine. Thank you. How long do you reckon we should stay here? And what if someone comes looking for us? Or worse... what if someone we don't want to come looking for us-"

He placed his finger on her lips to silence her. "We won't have to worry about that if we stay quiet, now will we?" His gaze darted to her lips for a brief moment, before he stood and inspected the area around them, holding his wand steadily in front of him. They could still hear the screams in the distance from the crowd. Whatever it was that was that this mark represented, it most certainly was not good.

"Nothing's going to happen, right?" Cho asked softly, her voice strained in the darkness.

Cedric turned and closed the distance between them again, taking her hand in his. "Don't worry. We're out of harm's way here. Just stay with me." He spoke confidently, though he could feel sweat trickling down his neck.

A twig snapped in the distance and his head swerved in the direction of the sound. Squinting to see through the darkness, the grip on his wand tightened and Cho shrunk behind him. They waited, holding their breath for what seemed like an eternity before a rabbit darted through the brush and into the trees again. Letting out a sigh, he lowered his wand and smiled at Cho. "See? Nothing to be worried about."

She nodded, but kept her hand wrapped around his bicep, as if drawing trying to draw strength from him. He placed his hand on top of hers again and settled against the log. He figured they would remain fairly safe here. It was a secluded area that was unlikely to be sought out by others, and so any attackers wouldn't have much reason to come here. The crowd seemed to think running the other way was the best choice, so it was unlikely that someone else would be coming here to hide as well. The only thing they had to worry about, then, was whoever put that mark in the sky. He wasn't so sure that was someone he would particularly want to run into on this dark night.

She dozed against him, her breathing soft and even. They hadn't been here but a half hour, maybe a little longer, but the noise had died down, and her nerves had calmed with it. His nerve endings were still on fire, particularly where her cheek rested against his shoulder. No way he could possibly calm enough to sleep, but it was comforting knowing that his presence allowed that for her. He brushed his fingers along her silken hair, marveling at how it seemed to change shades based on the surroundings. The green mark overhead was gone now, leaving only the faint light of the fires in the campground to provide illumination. The little that caught her hair, though, seemed to make it turn a strange reddish black, the kind you might seem amongst the embers of a dying fire.

He smiled and took in a breath, catching the cherry blossom scent of her hair amongst the wooden scents of the forest around him. Shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts, he listened intently in the direction of the campground, then nudged Cho slightly.

"Cho... c'mon, wake up..." he whispered, shaking her shoulder slightly. She groaned softly and nuzzled against his shoulder a little more before blinking her eyes slowly. As her eyes focused, she sat up slowly, clearly embarrassed at the position she woke up in. If only it were light enough to see clearly; he was sure her face had taken on a faint glow.

"What's happened?" she asked quietly.

"I thought I heard a group of people talking nearby. I think it's safe to go back now," he said reluctantly. He would have liked to remain alone with her a little longer, but he knew she would be relieved when the danger was past.

She nodded and bit her lip. They stood and silently brushed the debris from their clothes before walking out of the forest side-by-side. His fingers twitched, resisting the urge to wrap his hand around hers. They saw a group of Ministry Officials standing in a group as they left the forest, but skirted by them and joined a smaller group of people making their way out of the cover of the trees.

An older woman chattering in some foreign language came up to them and started talking to Cho. He didn't understand what the older woman was saying, but her facial expressions made her concern and anger, perhaps even fear, apparent. Cho nodded and responded in kind, evidently explaining what happened, but the older woman didn't seem to pay much heed. Instead, she gripped Cho's arm and started dragging her away.

Cho looked at him helplessly. "See you at school," she mouthed, then followed the older woman more willingly.

Cedric watched her walk a few more steps, shifting in indecision. "Cho! Wait!" he called, jogging towards the couple.

Cho stopped and said something to the older woman, who glared, but released her arm and stood waiting. "What is it?" she asked calmly.

"Erm..." he started, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at her feet. "Would you... like to go to Hogsmeade with me? Once we get back to school, I mean."

She smiled and stood on her tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek. "I'd like that," she said, backing up a few steps.

"Alright then," he responded, a large grin breaking out over his face.

"Alright then." She smiled and walked back to where the old woman was standing, and the two set off to another edge of the campground.

Cedric glanced around, fighting the urge to let out a loud whoop! He wasn't so sure the reaction would be taken so well in the current tense state of affairs. Knowing his father would likely be preoccupied for several hours with the aftermath of that—what was it? An attack?—he decided to help out where he could. If there was anyone hurt, he could probably get away with a few healing spells. His buoyant mood, if nothing else, would help his charms work better.


End file.
